


【盾铁】一次提前退场

by Mykameon96



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mykameon96/pseuds/Mykameon96
Summary: 【糟糕内容物】夫夫情趣、角色扮演、招妓、口交、NTR，Dirty Talk





	【盾铁】一次提前退场

**Author's Note:**

> 【糟糕内容物】夫夫情趣、角色扮演、招妓、口交、NTR，Dirty Talk

对几乎所有高科技、制造业而言，8月的重头戏毋庸置疑是由SI主办的行业交流峰会，一场几乎决定未来一年行业走势的重要活动。在这场为期三天的峰会上，除了能欣赏行业领跑者的新型技术、思路、概念展示外，还有SI每年如同表演秀般的未来展。

今年的行业峰会选址德国，也是SI年初建立的第四个研发中心的所在地。一般而言，当Tony出席重要行业峰会或新闻发布会时，作为他的助理，Pepper总会随行。不单是为了规划行程，预定房间这种鸡毛蒜皮的小事，更多是为了能在第一时间处理好他“不良发言”带来的负面影响。

然而今年的演讲环节，SI总裁Tony Stark的表现简直可以说是一反常态。

并不是说他表现的不好，老天，有哪一场演讲Stark的妙语连珠不让人拍案叫绝？

问题在于，今年他的表现，该说是过于完美了。没有对竞争对手的冷嘲暗讽，没有当场贬低任何一位提问者的智商，他甚至按照流程老老实实在台上说足了半个小时，直到把话筒递还给主持人。

要知道，在往年的交流峰会上，战甲、飞吻、提前退场和闪瞎眼的舞台灯光才是钢铁侠的标准配置。

而现在？他扣上自己西装外套的纽扣，坐回了Pepper身边，浑身上下写满了安分守己，连那头总是乱糟糟的卷发这会儿都被造型师处理得服服帖帖。

他在第二位演讲嘉宾上台的鼓掌声中微不可查地靠近Pepper，小心翼翼地开口：“Potts小姐。”

“什么？”

“我可以……”他搓了搓手，再次开口时几乎只剩点儿气音了，“我能提前退场吗，明天的产品发布会，你可以随便找个产品经理上台的。”

Pepper在无数闪光灯下面带微笑。这群记者的镜头下也许只能看出两位SI高管正热切讨论，没人能听到这位端庄大气的女士咬牙切齿的咯吱声。

Tony紧张地咽了一口口水，而Pepper叹了口气，她早该知道Tony开场演讲时中规中矩的反常表现不过是在给这个堪称混蛋的要求埋伏笔罢了。

“我的，还有CTO——你所谓的产品经理的带薪长假。”她在Tony第三次拉长声音叫她名字时终于松了口，下一秒Tony就在众目睽睽下风一样地溜出了会场。

从德国回到纽约，哪怕把全部能源用在推进系统上也花了他将近五小时。降落在大厦顶楼后，Tony迫不及待地脱掉战甲，快步走向电梯。他有一场蓄谋已久的奖励要领，一个来自美国队长的惊喜。

Tony在推开房门的瞬间就忍不住舔了舔嘴唇。Steve梳着背头，穿着得体的白衬衫和西裤，夸张的肌肉轮廓明显，几乎要顶开那层薄薄的布料。

他抬头看了一眼Tony，慢慢站起身来，冷冰冰地开口：“你迟到了。”

“我知道。”Tony并无歉意地开口，蹬开脚上的皮鞋往Steve身边走，“抱歉，要让Pepper把我放回来不是什么……”

“闭上嘴。”

“……什么？”

“我说闭嘴。”Steve一步步踱到他的面前，直到Tony几乎要仰起脖子才能看清他的表情。卧室里的顶灯已经被全部熄灭，只余墙角的灯带散发昏暗的微光。Steve把他整个人牢牢笼罩进了黑暗里，像是连那点微光也不肯施舍给他。

“结束后我会按照约定给你你应得的。现在跪下。”

而Tony足足愣了半分钟，才意识到发生了什么。

他照做了，毫无抵抗地跪在了Steve的双膝之间。工程师的手指灵巧地解开了皮带，用牙齿咬开拉链。他先隔着布料舔湿了那里，舌尖的温度倏然间腾升起来。Tony帮Steve脱掉内裤，那根颇有些狰狞的阴茎立刻弹了出来，几乎要打在他的脸上，腥膻的气味也随之弥漫在他鼻翼之间。

“舔湿它，你知道该怎么做的。”Steve在床边坐下，双腿坦然地向他张开。他咽了口口水，挪动膝盖朝Steve靠近一些。他们并不常用嘴帮对方解决，他和Steve都是。

Steve把手放在他的脑后，不容拒绝地往自己的方向按，而Tony顺从地含住了性器的顶端。他任由这根粗大破开自己的口腔，一点点吞吃了进去，艰难地转动舌头取悦嘴里的茎体。

Tony小口小口吞咽着铃口溢出的前液。他含得不算太深，Steve也几乎没有做出任何动作，但依然让他抑制不住地感到眼眶发酸。Steve的性器在他嘴里又胀大了一圈，让他几乎有些含不住，只好伸出手作为辅助，来回撸动性器根部。前花花公子的手上功夫显然比他少得可怜的口交经验更能取悦对方，Steve摆在他脑后的手突然收紧，手指插进他的头发，来回揉弄有些汗湿了的发根。

“含深一点。”Steve在他头顶发号施令，“全部含进去，我会给你双倍的钱。”

Tony闭上双眼，下定决心般前倾身体，压下胃部泛起的些许不适，将嘴里的性器吞咽到了喉咙口。高温而窄紧的食道包裹着男人的性器顶端，让Steve随即发出一声喟叹，终于控制不住地在他嘴里轻微地来回抽插起来。Tony尽量放松口腔，收起牙齿，仰起脖子让Steve能顺利地操进他嘴里，舌头配合着舔舐他能舔到的一切地方。

他很快就被不算粗暴的动作逼出了泪花，眼前也变得一片模糊。Steve没有为难他，按住他的肩膀想要从他嘴里抽出自己已经硬到不行的性器，而Tony立刻含住他的龟头重重地啜饮了一口。Steve射出的白浊大半都色情地糊在他的嘴边，脸颊，甚至睫毛上也沾了一点，其余的都被他吞吃干净了。他伸出舌头靠近Steve疲软下来的性器，眯起眼睛认真舔干净上面的精液，然后抬起头。

“先生，我做的好吗？”他哑着嗓音轻声发问，嘴唇因为性器的操干变得有些红肿。

“很好。”Steve用指腹重重碾掉Tony嘴角的白浊，“现在，到床上去。”

他想了一下，又再次开口：“自己扩张。”

Tony在Steve近乎实质的目光中自己脱光了下半身和西装外套，穿着衬衫和袜子爬上床。他抓起Steve扔在床上的润滑液，往手掌上倒了一些，塌下腰身支起光裸的双腿，高高翘起臀部，摸索自己的穴口。

Steve没有上床，而是离开了他的视线范围，绕到他的身后。他揉捏着穴口的软肉，打着转探进食指的一节指节，紧贴着腹部的阴茎前段溢出些许前液。

“你和多少人做过？”当他努力用食指破开穴道时，Steve在他身后发问。

“您是第一位顾客，先生。”Tony配合地回答道。与此同时，他感到Steve把手搭上了自己的臀肉，色情地揉捏着，“您和我的男友。”

“你男朋友知道你是个出来卖的婊子吗。”Steve在他的臀瓣上不轻不重地掴打了一下，而他身下那根则为美国队长吐出来的脏字硬得几乎发痛。Tony屈起完全深入的手指，在甬道里来回搅动，紧咬的牙关间泄出些许呜咽声。

“……我只想要钱，先生。”Tony一边往后穴塞进第二根手指，一边断断续续地回答Steve，“他不需要…不需要知道……啊！”

Steve抓起Tony的手往后穴里狠狠捅了进去，碾过甬道里那些敏感的穴肉。然后Steve抓起那瓶润滑液，把剩下的全都倒在他的臀瓣上。

冰凉黏腻的液体被Steve用手抹开，甚至顺着他的腰线蜿蜒出难耐的痒意。Steve仍然抓着他的手，毫无节奏地来回抽插，让他在自亵的背德中感到被人奸淫的倒错。

Tony感到身后的床垫凹陷下去，显然有人爬上了床。Steve抽出他的手，有些粗暴地换进自己的三根手指。粗长的指节毫不留情地破开包裹上来的肠肉，往更深处摸索。扩张并不充分的Tony在他身下颤抖着腰身，手肘几乎要撑不住自己。

“里面很湿，很热。”他一边用手指操开Tony的后穴，俯上Tony的后背，在他耳边低沉地开口，“你刚刚自己也摸到了吧，你后面湿得出水了。你男朋友这样玩过你的屁眼吗？他知道你是个被操屁眼还会湿得更厉害的骚货吗？”

“不……”Tony小声的呻吟，他几乎被Steve压在身下，膝盖控制不住地打颤，腰身却情不自禁地来回摇晃，配合Steve操弄自己的动作，“他不知道……”

“你喜欢这样。”Steve用另一只手捞了一把他的阴茎，顺着茎体流个不停的淫液在他的手指间连成一条透明的线，然后色情地断开，“你想要更大的，是吗？不是手指，是更粗的东西，好完全操开你，操烂你。你想要吗？”

“是的。是的！先生。”Tony几乎是在尖叫着回答了，他被压得动弹不得，也躲不开耳边湿漉的吐息，唯一能做的就是在Steve的手指上自己操弄自己。

“那就做你该做的。”Steve抽出手指。闭不上的穴口不满地兀自开阖着，“掰开你自己。”

Tony咬了咬牙，用肩膀抵住自己，双手绕到身后，用两根食指卡住穴口颤抖着分开，露出被手指操干成红色的肠肉，“先生，我准备好了。”

“说，‘先生，请您操我的屁股。’”Steve伸出舌头，淫秽地舔弄他的耳廓，腿间沉甸甸的性器顶住他的穴口，来回剐蹭穴口的软肉，徘徊不前。

Tony几乎要被后穴的痒意逼疯，他能感到自己的穴口不知羞耻地想去吞咽Steve的龟头，内里的穴肉空虚地蠕动，渴求一场干脆的操干。

他闭上双眼，把脸埋进床单里去。

“先生，请……请您操我的屁股吧。”

Steve没再为难他。热烫的肉刃破开紧窄的甬道长驱直入，Steve没给他适应的时间，握住他的腰身快速抽插起来，每一下都狠狠捅进最深处，囊袋拍打臀肉操干出淫秽的水声，以及身下人不知廉耻的哭吟和喟叹。

“先生……”Tony在操干的颠簸中断断续续地开口，“您太棒了……先生……不……太深了……”

“你就喜欢这个。”Steve碾过他再熟悉不过的那个位置，满意地听到Tony倏然拔高的呻吟声，“你喜欢我操开你，操烂你，是吗？你想让我用精液射满你的屁股。”

“是的，先生。请您……请您操烂我！”Tony压抑不住哭腔地回答他，“请您射给我吧，射满我。”

Steve在又一次操干到最深处时抵着Tony的前列腺射了出来，高热的液体打在过分敏感的肠肉上，把Tony彻底操射。一股股白浊射在他的小腹，床单上，让他的下身一片狼藉。

Tony在高潮中大概失神了近半分钟。重新找回意识时，他已经仰躺在了床上，Steve正拨开他汗湿的刘海，亲吻他的额头。

“你还好吗，宝贝？”

他凑上去和Steve交换了一个吻，然后重重倒回床铺里去。

“我很好，先生。”Tony半闭着眼开口，“该结账了，神盾局给你开的工资卡里最好有足够多的钱。”


End file.
